k9tvfandomcom-20200213-history
K9tv Wiki
Welcome to Welcome to . K-9 is a spin-off television series featuring the alien robotic dog K9. It has been produced in Australia by Jetix Europe, Park Entertainment and Stewart Wall Entertainment. Television Stories Series 1 - 2009-2010 Main article: Series 1 (K9) Series 2 - in development Main article: Series 2 (K9) Polling Booth Favourite character? K9 Starkey Jorjie Darius Gryffen June Related Sites TARDIS Index File, the Doctor Who wiki Connections with Doctor Who *As noted above, K9 has a long history with the parent series, being one of the most recognisable icons of the show. K9 Marks 1 and 2 travelled with the Fourth Doctor from 1977 to 1980. The next K9 appeared in A Girl's Best Friend, the pilot episode for a aborted 1980s spin-off, K9 and Company. He made reunion appearances in DW: The Five Doctors and DW: School Reunion. K9 Mark IV made cameo appearances in several episodes of The Sarah Jane Adventures and DW: Journey's End and later had a larger role in Series 3. Specifically, the K9 in this series is the regenerated K9 Mark I, having a radically different design change as the BBC own the design to K9. *In Regeneration, Professor Gryffen triggers a piece of music stored in K9's memory. The three notes that are played are the first three notes of the Doctor Who theme song. *In Regeneration, the component of K9 that triggers his regeneration has symbols resembling Old High Gallifreyan, the language of the Time Lords with whom K9 Mark I has been. *In Liberation, Jorjie considers the possibility using the Space-Time Manipulator to have time-travel adventures, the main theme of Doctor Who. *In Liberation, creatures resembling Zephon and an Axon are seen in Dauntless Prison. *In Liberation, one of the prison corridor doors in Dauntless Prison is labelled D84. *In The Bounty Hunter, in a News Report it is stated a man named only "Mr Smith" has won the lottery and it asks anyone who he is. "Mr Smith" could possibly be the Doctor as he often goes by the alias of "John Smith" or it could be a reference to the character Mr Smith from the spin off series The Sarah Jane Adventures, or it could have been an in-joke reference to Matt Smith who had "won the lottery" in the sense that he would be playing the Eleventh Doctor. *In Jaws of Orthrus, Proffessor Gryffen uses the phrase "reverse the polarity", a phrase often associated with the Third Doctor. *In Curse of Anubis a gallery of races the Anubians have invaded show a Sea Devil, Mandrel and a Alpha Centauran. *In The Cambridge Spy, Jorjie is sent to November 1963, the same month the first episode of Doctor Who was both broadcast and set. (DW: An Unearthly Child) The actual first broadcast occurred on 23 November, 1963. the day after the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. *Some of the devastating events described in The Waters of Mars may have happened either before or during the first series. Crossover monsters ''Doctor Who'' From Doctor Who *Axon (The Claws of Axos) *Mandrel (drawing) (Nightmare of Eden) *Alpha Centauran (drawing) (The Curse of Peladon, The Monster of Peladon) *Sea Devil (drawing) (The Sea Devils) Category:Browse